The Story of How I Met You
by the autumn evening
Summary: "Favoritmu datang. Aku mencoba mencurinya darimu, tapi dia terlihat tidak nyaman." kata Ino. Sakura mendengus, "Dia selalu tidak nyaman. Aku bertaruh dia sudah menikah dan punya anak, dan merasa bersalah saat berada di sini."/ Di mana Sakura adalah seorang penari stripper, dan Sasuke adalah pelanggan sopan di StripClub tempat Sakura bekerja. AU. Oneshot. SasuSaku.


The Story of How I Met You

 **Pairing** : SasuSaku

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but the story is mine.

 **Warning:** Oneshot. AU. SasuSaku. OC. Stripper!Sakura. OOC!Sasuke (jangan komplain setelah baca, karena sudah diingatkan!)

 **Summary** : "Favoritmu ada di sini" kata Ino, menyeringai. "Aku mencoba mencurinya darimu dengan memberikan perhatian ekstra, tapi dia malah terlihat tidak nyaman."

Sakura mendengus, walau dalam diam merasa senang dengan penolakan pelanggannya pada Ino. "Dia selalu kelihatan tidak nyaman. Aku berani bertaruh dia sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak, dan merasa bersalah saat dia berada di sini."

Cukup mengejutkan bagi Sakura mengetahui bahwa dia punya pelangan. Pelanggan pria yang masih sangat muda, dan yang terpenting; seksi.

Di mana Sakura adalah seorang penari stripper, dan Sasuke adalah pelanggan yang selalu sopan di tempat Sakura bekerja.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup mengejutkan bagi Sakura mengetahui bahwa dia mempunyai pelangan. Pelanggan pria yang masih sangat muda, dan yang terpenting; seksi. Orang seperti Ino sepantasnya memiliki pelanggan tetap, tapi tidak Sakura. Ini sudah beberapa bulan, dan semua bermula dari lap dance yang tidak begitu inosen di sebuah ruangan privat klub. Sakura yakin pelanggan tetapnya itu datang bersama dengan segerombolan pria.

Setelahnya, dia kembali datang tidak begitu sering. Dia salah tipe pria yang menggunakan _suit_ yang dijahit khusus untuknya, dengan kancing yang bahkan terlihat mahal dan memberi uang tip ratusan dolar. Dan Sakura adalah seorang penari strip dengan hanya memakau pakaian dalam gemerlap mungil, yang kebetulan menarik perhatiannya. Sakura tahu jam-jam yang ia habiskan berolahraga dan melakukan _squat_ _jump_ setiap pagi dan sore memang tidak akan sia- sia.

Sakura berada di ruang ganti, memastikan bikini dengan hiasan rumbai- rumbai yang ia pakai menutupi bagian- bagian yang seharusnya, saat Ino mengetuk pintu. Ada sejumlah uang menyelip di g-stringnya, dan dia berkeringat.

"Favoritmu ada di sini" kata Ino, menyeringai. "Aku mencoba mencurinya darimu dengan memberikan perhatian ekstra, tapi dia malah terlihat tidak nyaman."

Sakura mendengus, walau dalam diam merasa senang dengan penolakan pelanggannya pada Ino. "Dia selalu kelihatan tidak nyaman. Aku berani bertaruh dia sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak, dan merasa bersalah saat dia berada di sini."

"Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak memintamu turun dari atas pangkuan." Ino tertawa, jadi dia mungkin tidak terlalu tersinggung. Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Aneh, karena orang seperti pelanggannya, orang yang memiliki banyak uang, selalu mencoba melanggar aturan. Mereka biasanya ingin menyentuh, walau tidak diizinkan. Mereka biasanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan Sakura berikan. Tapi pelanggannya tidak begitu. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh. Dia tidak pernah meminta lebih daripada yang diperbolehkan, dan dia memberikan uang tips dan mengatakan terimakasih saat waktunya habis.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura melemparkan senyum singkat pada Ino. "Setidaknya aku akan punya uang untuk ke Starbuck selama dua minggu ke depan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa ada Happy Ending? Kenapa dia sangat menyukaimu?"

"Happy Ending? Eww, tidak mungkin." Sakura menunjukan wajah bergidik, "kopi tidak sepenting kehormatanku."

Ino memutar bola mata lalu pergi, mungkin mandi. Dia mungkin ada sederetan jadwal menari privat setelah ini. Dia adalah yang paling banyak menghasilkan uang di tempat ini.

.

.

Saat itu adalah minggu pertama di bulan Januari, tema malam ini adalah _Girl Band_ dan tepat sebelum Sakura naik ke atas panggung, _speaker_ mulai memainkan lagu berbahasa asing—mungkin Korea. Naik ke atas panggung sudah menjadi aktifitas wajar, walau dia masih merasa gugup sebelum dia keluar ruang ganti. Setelahnya, adalah gerakan yang dia sudah hafal, melepaskan baju. Dia tidak pernah telanjang di panggung, untungnya. Namun bukan berarti bikini atau _g-string_ yang dia pakai bisa menyembunyikan lekuk tubuhnya.

Tempat ini penuh malam ini, tapi Sakura tidak kesulitan mencari keberadaan pelanggannya. Dia berada di bar yang terletak paling jauh dari panggung, dengan raut wajah datar. Tempatnya yang biasa. Dia menatap Sakura, dan minuman di tangannya seperti terlupakan. Sakura tersenyum miring padanya, tahu bahwa pria itu mungkin sudah memesan sesi tarian privat bersamanya setelah ini.

Tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering, dia menyadari pelanggannya mengenakan _suit_ warna _navy_ yang ia kenakan saat pertama kali meminta sesi tarian privat bersama Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan pandangan, fokus pada gerakan tubuhnya. Melenggokan pinggul saat seorang pria menyelipkan uang di g-stringnya. Dia mengabaikan sentuhan yang sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya, terus bergerak dan melangkah menjauh. Seseorang di tengah kerumunan berteriak, perhatian yang ia dapatkan membuat kuduknya merinding. Sakura selalu merasa tak terkalahkan seperti ini, di depan kerumunan yang menggila. Kalau ayahnya melihatnya begini, beliau pasti terkena serangan jantung.

Sakura meliukan tubuhnya sekali lagi, sebelum musik berhenti dan ia melangkah pergi.

Sakura berkeringat, poninya menempel di kening, saat dia kembali ke ruang ganti. Dia mengambil lembaran- lembaran uang dari g-stringnya, memasukan ke dalam saku _jeans_ setelah menghitung cepat. Ia penasaran ada berapa uang yang ia dapatkan di atas panggung, Sai akan mengumpulkan dan memberikan padanya nanti. Sakura menikmati saat- saat di mana dia berkeringat, dengan nafas satu- satu. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum laju jantungnya kembali normal, dan saat itu dia mulai memikirkan tentang tugas kuliahnya.

Ada sebuah ketukan di pintu saat Sakura tengah meraih handuk untuk mandi.

Temari menyelipkan kepalanya di daun pintu,"Favoritmu menginginkanmu."

"Bisa katakan padanya aku perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk mandi, dan aku akan menemuinya." Aneh, karena biasanya pelanggannya menunggu sampai Sakura selesai mandi, berpakaian dan yakin bahwa tidak ada sesi privat lain sebelum memintanya.

"Dia menginginkanmu sekarang, aku pikir." Temari mengedikan bahu, seperti ini adalah hal nomal. Mungkin memang normal, untuk orang lain, tapi tidak dengan pelanggannya.

Sakura menunjukan tubuhnya, "Tapi aku berkeringat."

Temari memutar bola mata, "Akan aku tanyakan."

Dia kembali dalam beberapa detik, dan Sakura sudah mengambil handuk dari _hanger_.

"Dia tidak keberatan dengan keringat." Temari menyeringai, "menurutku, itu ada nilai plusnya."

Merengut, Sakura meletakan kembali handuknya di kursi. Dia akan membuat _suit_ mahal itu terkena keringatnya. Ugh.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura akhirnya, "aku keluar. Apa dia juga mau aku memakai pakaian dalam berkeringat ini juga?"

"Mungkin." Temari mengangguk, "aku akan memberitahunya. Di ruang tiga ya, dia membayar dua sesi."

Itu juga tidak biasanya untuk pelanggan Sakura, namun dia tidak berkomentar. Dia mengelap cepat keringatnya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat dia memasuki ruangan. Pelanggannya terlihat lelah di bawah sinar lampu. Sakura sedikit bimbang. Dia biasanya melakukan pekerjaannya, menari kemudian pergi, tapi pria di hadapannya bukanlah dia yang biasa. Memang, dia terlihat setampan dan seseksi biasanya. Tapi dia juga terlihat seperti tidak tidur dengan baik selama berbulan- bulan, dan tatapannya tidak seintens biasanya. Aura penuh kekuasaan yang biasa mengelilinginya pergi entah ke mana.

"Maaf," Sakura merasa harus mengatakannya karena dia berkeringat dan masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama, walau itu adalah permintaan pria itu.

Pria di hadapannya mengedikan bahu lalu menjawab, "Aku ada masalah di kerjaan. Aku hanya membutuhkan pengalih perhatian."

Dari pengalaman yang ada, Sakura tahu dia sangat pandai dalam mengalihkan perhatian. Mengingat berapa banyak pria ini dalam memberinya tips, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

"Jadi, aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa namamu, kan?" saat musik mulai mengalun, dia melangkah mendekat, tahu bahwa Temari sudah kembali ke bar. Sakura tidak pernah melanggar aturan. Dia tidak pernah tergoda untuk melakukannya. Sampai saat ini.

"Sasuke."

Menggumam, Sakura melebarkan kakinya di atas pengkuan Sasuke, tanpa tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Dia menari pelan, karena sepertinya itulah yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini. Dari sudut mata, Sakura bisa melihat tangan Sasuke berkedut di lengan sofa, dan untuk kali pertama, Sakura berharap tidak ada aturan tidak boleh menyentuh.

Sakura tidak pernah melihat orang yang sedang melihatnya menari, namun hari ini dia tidak bisa berhenti menatap mata Sasuke yang tengah menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuhnya, dan bagaimana sepasang mata itu selalu kembali menatap wajah Sakura, bertemu matanya.

Ada sedikit keraguan saat Sakura menatap bahu tegap Sasuke, bayangan gelap rahang dan tulang pipi yang tajam. Dia tahu Ino terkadang mengizinkan pelanggannya menyentuhnya, saat dia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Selama itu tidak lepas dari kendali, maka tidak apa- apa.

Maka saat itu Sakura memutuskan untuk menumpukan lutut di atas sofa, masih di atas paha Sasuke. Dia meraih tangan Sasuke untuk meletakannya di atas pinggulnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mata Sasuke melebar, kulit Sakura berdesir merasakan jari Sasuke berkedut di atas kulitnya. Pria itu mencoba menarik tangannya, membuat Sakura menginginkan lebih.

"Ini tidak diizinkan," kata Sasuke, pipinya merah, tangannya kini mencengkeram lengan sofa dengan jemari memutih.

"Kau terlihat seperti membutuhkan sedikit bonus malam ini, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum, dan saat dia meraih tangan Sasuke untuk meletakannya di atas pinggulnya lagi, Sasuke mengizinkannya. Detak jantung Sakura semakin cepat melihat Sasuke kesulitan bernafas.

Sakura menyerah untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh Sasuke setelahnya.

"Apa tidak masalah jika aku menyentuhmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, memalingkan pandangannya dari pinggul Sakura. Dia terlihat linglung, namun raut lelah di wajahnya perlahan memudar. Tangan Sasuke mencengkeram pinggul Sakura saat ia tidak sengaja bergerak terlalu rendah dan menggesek pahanya, nafasnya tercekat dan mata terpejam erat. Yah, pangkal paha Sasuke jelas menjadi keras.

Menelan ludah, Sakura menyapukan tangannya di bagian depan baju Sasuke, menghitung jumlah kancing dari atas ke bawah. Dada Sasuke terasa keras di tangannya. Rasa bangga memenuhi Sakura, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas saat Sakura mengelus dadanya.

"Aku sangat suka _suit_ ini," bisik Sakura, mendesah saat tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk mencengkeram pantatnya. Sakura menggesekan bagian bawahnya pada Sasuke, berdoa dalam hati bahwa Temari tidak sedang berada di ruang kontrol saat ini.

"Aku sangat suka ini," kata Sasuke, dan dia menyelipkan beberapa jari di bawah g-string Sakura di bagian pinggul.

"Iya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, mata terpejam saat Sakura menyerah dalam mempermainkan hasrat mereka. Gadis itu mengalungkan lengan di leher Sasuke yang balas menekan pantatnya erat ke bawah, pinggul mereka bergerak beriringan, hanya berkonsentrasi untuk mencapai puncak bersama. Melepaskan baju tidak ada dalam pilihan, tapi Sakura pernah SMA, dia hanya tidak ingat _dry-humping_ bisa sepanas ini.

"Kau harus berhenti," Sasuke menggeram beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kenapa?" Sakura memelankan gerakannya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya berhenti. Dia bisa merasakan nafas tersengal Sasuke di wajahnya, bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di balik jas. Dan dia jelas bisa merasakan seberapa keras Sasuke untuknya di balik celananya.

"Karena aku akan sampai kalau kau tidak berhenti."

Menelan ludah, Sakura menjeda beberapa saat. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini. Dia tidak pernah suka rela membuat pelanggannya orgasme. Memang kejadian seperti terjadi, tapi itu bukan karena kontak fisik dan selalu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Sampai sekarang. Karena sekarang dia tidak ingin apapun selain membuat Sasuke sampai.

"Itu bukan ide buruk, kalau kau mengizinkanku," bisik Sakura.

Dia menunggu, merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sampai mata Sasuke bertemu dengannya sambil mengangguk. Sakura berhenti bermain- main, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tangannya meraba dan di mana- mana, tanpa ragu. Dan dia menyambut dan memberi sama besar dengan semua gerakan Sakura.

Setelahnya semua terasa kabur, bersamaan mengejar puncak. Bersamaan dengan gelombang yang semakin dekat, Sakura mencium Sasuke sebelum dia menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Sasuke meresponnya diiringi suara predator yang tidak sabar untuk menyesap semua yang mangsanya tawarkan di titik puncak.

Sakura meraup udara dengan rakus, mengistirahatkan dahinya di bahu Sasuke selama beberapa saat. Itu sama sekali tidak canggung, sampai mata mereka bertemu lagi. Rasanya seperti mereka baru saja menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Um," kata Sakura, seketika berharap pakaiannya sedikit lebih tertutup saat dia ingin menjelaskan. "Aku tidak biasanya melakukan ini."

"Aku juga," Sasuke menyetujui, tergesa. Dia memberikan tips seperti biasanya, seperti dia ingin memastikan Sakura tahu dia tidak membayar lebih untuk _orgasme_ -nya.

Sakura melihat dia pergi. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk mengejar Sasuke untuk menawarkan pengembalian uang, tapi dia tidak mau Temari memergokinya.

Takdir masih membiarkannya bebas kali ini, karena Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Temari atau Ino di jalan menuju ruang ganti. Setelah mandi dan menghilangkan jejak pelanggaran aturannya, Sakura merasa hampir normal.

Sasuke sudah pergi saat Sakura melangkah menuju bar. Itu adalah hal normal, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tinggal lebih lama setelah sesi privat mereka untuk minum atau mengobrol.

.

.

Semua menjadi normal kembali setelah itu. Sakura merasa bersalah setiap kali dia bekerja dan dimintai pertunjukan privat. Apalagi saat dia harus menegur seseorang yang berusaha melanggar aturan. Dia merasa munafik setiap kali dia mendapat pelanggan dengan tangan nakal di klub.

Awalnya Sakura berfikir dia melewatkan kedatangan Sasuke, karena dia bekerja lebih jarang dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, mengingat ujian dan tugas yang sangat banyak. Awal Februari, dia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang tidak pernah datang lagi.

Merengut, Sakura berkonsentrasi mengisi ulang bir sambil mengangguk seperti dia mendengarkan pelanggan di depannya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Ino sambil mencolek bahu Sakura. Kini giliran Ino untuk mengambil alih bar, Sakura harus pulang dan belajar untuk kuis yang akan dia hadapi besok.

"Memang sejelas itu?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan gelas bir.

"Ya, biasanya kau yang mengobrol sampai telinga mereka mau copot." Ino menunjuk pelanggan di sisi lain bar dengan dagunya.

"Hanya sedang banyak pikiran dengan sekolah dan yang lainnya." Sakura mengangkat bahu, tapi dia tahu Ino jauh lebih pintar untuk menerima jawabannya begitu saja.

"Dan yang lainnya," ulang Ino paham.

Sakura menyerah, "Apa langgananku datang ke sini akhir- akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Ino menggelengkan kepala, "dia jelas tidak mudah dilewatkan."

Sakura mengernyit. "Ya kau benar."

Walaupun dia sudah mengira sebelumnya, hatinya tetap merasa kecewa. Sasuke tidak datang lagi sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk memberikan perhatian ekstra terhadapnya. Dia mungkin melakukan kesalahan.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya," kata Ino, mulai meraih gelas kosong dari meja. "Terkadang hal seperti ini terjadi."

Sakura tidak bertanya bagaimana Ino bisa tahu. Sakura mengelap tangan dengan sapu tangan dan melambaikan tangan pada Temari di sisi lain ruangan. "Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Ino melambaikan tangan dari balik bahunya.

.

.

Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam tugas sekolah, kerjaan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabatnya. Naruto sepertinya tahu ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi dia tidak menanyakannya. Dia selalu mengerti kapan dia tidak perlu menanyakan sesuatu.

Seminggu kemudian, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan Sasuke. Tentu saja saat itu dia malah bertemu dengannya.

Dia sedang ada di mini market di sisi lain kota, membeli beberapa cemilan sebelum malam maraton film dengan Naruto dan Ino saat dia melihat sosok familiar di bagian sereal.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh makan Kellogg's Krave untuk sarapan."

Sakura berhenti, membenci dirinya karena menguping. Jika Sasuke menoleh dan melihat ke arahnya, dia akan mengenali Sakura seketika. Namun sekarang Sasuke tengah menekuk lutut di depan seorang anak dengan rambut gelap yang sama dengannya. Rambut hitam itu dikepang berantakan, kedua tangan mungilnya memegang kotak Kellogg's Krave.

"Tapi aku mau ini," gadis kecil itu merengut.

"Itu bukan sereal, tapi gula. Kau tidak boleh makan gula untuk sarapan," Sasuke mendesah, kesal.

Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak akan menang melawan si gadis kecil. Sedetik kemudian, seorang wanita dengan gaun sepanjang lutut dibalut _coat_ mahal menghampiri mereka. Sakura meraih sereal paling dekat dengannya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Sakura melirik wanita itu, dan dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya sedikit lebih terang warnanya dibandingkan rambut gadis kecil itu, tapi hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk tahu bahwa dia adalah ibu si gadis. Mata mereka sama, dan bentuk kurva bibir yang sama.

"Sachi..." wanita itu menatap anak gadisnya dengan pandangan memperingati. Sachie menurunkan pundak menyerah, tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh melawan ibunya dan meletakan kotak sereal kembali ke tempatnya.

Sakura menelan ludah, saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Ini adalah Sasuke, dengan anak dan istrinya. Bukankah Sakura juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama persis pada Ino di malam yang sama saat dia memutuskan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang lebih pada Sasuke? Bahwa Sasuke adalah pria beristri dengan seorang anak dan merasa bersalah saat dia berada di klub? Mungkin Sasuke membutuhkan satu orgasme dan sebuah ciuman untuk menyadari apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Sakura meletakan kotak sereal di keranjangnya dan sedang melangkah pergi saat Sasuke membalikan tubuh. Ternyata, takdir sedang tidak berada di pihaknya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura selama beberapa saat, seperti dia kesulitan mengenali siapa Sakura. Sakura ingin merengut dan menanyakan apakah Sasuke akan mengenalinya jika dia membuka bajunya, mungkin Sakura akan menanyakan itu, jika saja tidak ada Sachie di sana.

Maka Sakura hanya melihat Sachie dan ibunya yang tengah memilih sereal lain yang lebih bernutrisi, sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, berharap Sasuke tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, walau Sakura sendiri tidak memahami apa yang ada di kepalanya, sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau beli Sereal?" Naruto bertanya saat dia membantu Sakura membongkar belanjaan dari tas belanja beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ternyata, kau tidak boleh sarapan dengan Kellogg's Krave," jawab Sakura, menatap kotak sereal bernutrisi mengandung delapan gram fiber. Dia berpura- pura tidak melihat tatapan bertanya Naruto.

.

.

Sakura menggerakan tubuhnya tanpa kesulitan mengikuti alunan musik, dia hampir melupakan gerakannya saat dia melihat sosok familiar di kerumunan.

Sasuke duduk di bar, di tempatnya yang biasa. Dia tidak memegang minuman, Sakura berusaha meneruskan tariannya dan berkonsentrasi pada kerumunan yang lebih dekat. Namun dia bertanya- tanya apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan di sini? Sudah sebulan lebih sejak terakhir kali. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian terakhir saat dia berpapasan dengan Sakura di mini market awal minggu ini.

Sakura pikir dia sudah bebas saat dia mendudukan diri di kursi ruang ganti. Dia salah, tentu saja. Temari membuka pintu satu detik kemudian, dan Sakura sudah tahu sebelum dia berbicara.

"Pelangganmu menanyakanmu."

"Tidak."

Temari membuka mulut lagi, tapi kemudian mengerutkan alis. "Apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau memberikannya tarian privat."

Temari menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan, "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu sebelumnya?"

Mendengus, Sakura mengambil uang dari bawahannya. "Tidak, aku yang melakukan sesuatu, lalu aku mengetahui bahwa dia punya seorang istri dan seorang anak."

Temari menatapnya lama, Sakura menunggu responnya, menunggu dimarahi karena melanggar aturan, tapi Temari hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan menyarankan Ino."

"Terimakasih."

Menghela nafas, Sakura menatap langit- langit selama beberapa saat. Apa Sasuke pikir dia bisa kembali lagi begitu saja, setelah bertemu Sakura di minimarket dengan anak dan istrinya. Berpikir bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan tarian privat dengan sedikit perlakuan ekstra? Mengira Sasuke memiliki anak dan istri dan mengetahuinya secara langsung adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Sakura bersyukur Temari tidak memintanya untuk melakukan tarian privat lainnya. Maka dia mandi dan bersiap untuk menuju bar.

Saat Sakura akan memberitahu Sai bahwa dia boleh pergi, dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke duduk di depannya. Dia memakai _suit_ , seperti biasa, namun fakta bahwa dia masih di sini bukanlah hal biasa.

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang bekerja."

"Aku hanya perlu beberapa menit."

"Orang- orang menunggu untuk memesan minuman. Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Sakura menunjuk kerumunan orang di dekat bar. Mereka semua memegang gelas yang masih penuh. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari hal itu juga, karena dia merengut.

"Tidak akan lama, aku hanya perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal."

"Apa pria ini mengganggumu?" Temari bertanya entah datang dari mana. "Akan aku panggilkan Chouji untuk mengeluarkannya, kalau kau mau."

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin bicara pada Sakura. Aku menyadari dia tidak mau, aku akan pergi."

Melihat Sasuke beranjak, Sakura merasa deja vu. Jelas Sasuke sangat ingin dapat berbicara dengannya. Sakura melirik Temari, yang memutar bola mata.

"Baiklah," katanya, "tapi cepat. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi kalau kau tidak cepat mengejarnya sekarang."

Sakura mengelilingi bar, berlari melewati kerumunan menuju pintu. Dia berhasil mengejar Sasuke di tempat parkir.

"Tunggu!" Sakura memanggil, dan Sasuke menoleh bingung. Sakura menghentikan langkah canggung, melihat Sasuke yang kembali mengantongi kunci mobilnya. "Kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu?"

"Iya." Sasuke menggaruk pipi, dan Sakura sedikit tidak fokus menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak memakai cincin. Rasa kesal kembali menyelimutinya, sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Kau sungguh melepaskan cincinmu, walau aku sudah tahu? Serius? Aku bukannya tidak pernah bertemu tipe semacammu sebelumnya."

"Semacamku?" ulang Sasuke.

"Pria yang sudah menikah."

Senyum kecil yang Sasuke lempar ke arahnya sungguh membingungkan. "Lihat? Itulah kenapa aku pikir kita perlu bicara."

"Kau cemas aku akan memberitahu istrimu?"

"Aku tidak punya istri," kata Sasuke tenang, saat Sakura akan bertanya bagaimana dengan Sachie, Sasuke meneruskan. "Aku juga tidak punya anak. Yang kemarin adalah kakak iparku Konan dan keponakanku Sachiko. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menunjukan Facebook mereka."

Pikiran Sakura berhenti, "Tapi kau berhenti datang."

Sasuke melihat sekeliling, dan ya, dia menyadari mereka sedang berada di tempat parkir di tengah malam di bulan Februari. Sakura menggigil di bawah t-shirtnya.

"Boleh aku ajak kau ke kafe terdekat, untuk mengobrol?"

"Barang- barangku masih ada di dalam," kata Sakura, seperti dia menyetujui untuk pergi ke kafe bersama Sasuke.

"Ambil dulu, aku tunggu di luar."

Sakura mengedip. Sasuke tidak punya istri, atau seorang anak. Ada alasan lain kenapa dia tidak datang ke klub, dan Sakura adalah gadis dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Dia juga tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Menatap Sasuke yang kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya, Sakura melangkah ke dalam klub.

"Aku..." katanya saat bertemu Temari, "aku harus pulang awal hari ini."

"Sudah aku tebak. Kau berhutang padaku minggu depan."

Sakura mungkin berpikir dia akan menyesali ini minggu depan, tapi dia tidak peduli sekarang. Dia menuju ruang ganti, mengambil tas dan memastikan baterai ponselnya memiliki cukup daya.

Seperti janjinya, Sasuke sudah menunggu Sakura di luar klub dalam sebuah mobil hitam mulus. Sakura ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum masuk.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Terserah padamu."

Sakura hampir mengatakan bahwa Sasuke boleh memilih, tapi kemudian berpikir bahwa menyarankan sebuah restoran yang dekat dengan apartemennya mungkin adalah ide bagus. Dengan begitu, dia tidak perlu naik taksi untuk pulang ke rumah setelahnya.

"Aku tahu sebuah tampat yang bagus."

Sakura hanya memesan _milkshake_ , karena dia tidak tahu berapa lama mereka akan tinggal di sini. Sasuke memesan kopi.

"Jadi, kau ingin berbicara denganku," mulai Sakura, saat Sasuke masih diam. Dia masih tidak tahu apakah ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Iya." Sasuke mendongak dari cangkirnya, menatap Sakura beberapa saat. "Seperti yang aku katakan, aku belum menikah dan tidak punya anak dan aku tidak sedang dalam sebuah hubungan apapun."

Sakura mengaduk _milkshake_ nya pelan. "Oke."

"Aku sadar dengan apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan di mini market,dan aku merasa aku harus menjelaskannya." Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan. "Setelah apa yang terjadi."

Sakura menahan diri untuk memutar bola mata. "Begitu."

Saat dia mendongak, mata Sasuke masih menatapnya.

"Jadi kenapa tidak datang lagi?"

"Aku mulai bertanya- tanya apa saat itu kau sungguh menawaran diri atau aku yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dan membuatmu melakukannya diluar kemauanmu. Tidak masuk akal bahwa kau mau menawarkannya."

"Tidak masuk akal?" Sakura mulai bertanya apakah Sasuke tidak menyadari ketegangan seksual di antara mereka setiap kali mereka berada di satu ruangan tertutup. Apakah ketertarikan Sakura pada Sasuke memang tidak terlihat dengan jelas?

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau mengenalku."

Sakura mendengus, "Memang kau pikir aku memiliki berapa banyak pelanggan?"

Jeda beberapa saat, "Jadi tidak banyak?"

"Kau tidak memaksaku," kata Sakura, merasa seperti harus menjelaskan. "Aku bahkan cemas apa aku sudah membuatmu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku mengingatmu sejak pertama kali," kata Sakura, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di klub, tapi aku ingat itu adalah satu- satunya saat kau datang bersama dengan orang lain."

"Reuni sekolah."

"Di _strip club_?"

"Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam, sisanya sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi kau terus datang setelahnya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama, membuatnya menggigil.

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terpesona denganmu. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, tapi kau tidak pernah berbicara padaku sampai terakhir kemarin."

"Kau tidak terlihat ingin berbicara padaku," Sakura ragu sebelum kembali bersuara, "kau bisa saja tinggal setelahnya dan mengobrol denganku saat aku melayani di bar.

"Mudah mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi tidak saat kau berhadapan dengan gadis impianmu dengan hanya memakai dua potong pakaian dalam mini."

Merona, Sakura memperhatikan _suit_ rapi Sasuke dan jam tangannya. Rahang tajam dan rambut hitam lembut yang sedikit berantakan setelah hari yang panjang.

"Maaf karena meragukanmu, tapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang sepertimu bisa kesulitan untuk mengajak seseorang berkencan. Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang sepertimu ingin mengajak kencan seorang mahasiwa yang bekerja di strip club."

Mengejutkan, Sasuke merona. "Aku tidak pandai menghadapi orang lain. Aku pandai dalam banyak hal, hebat dalam pekerjaanku, cakap dalam memegang pisau, menyelamatkan seseorang, tapi tidak pandai dalam menghadapi orang lain."

Apa Sasuke seorang dokter? "Artinya?"

"Artinya, aku tidak pandai mendekati seseorang yang membuat aku tertarik. Artinya butuh waktu lama untuk aku bisa tertarik pada seseorang. Artinya ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku menjadi dokter bedah, melakukan pekerjaanku saat pasienku dalam keadaan tidak sadar."

"Kau sombong?" tanya Sakura bingung, tidak tahu ke arah mana penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Lihat? Ini lah kenapa aku mengatakan aku tidak pandai berhadapan dengan orang yang aku suka..." Sasuke menggumam. "Ini tidak berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau tahu aku belum menikah, dan bahwa aku tidak punya anak. Dan aku juga ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang sudah terjadi bukan sesuatu yang kau tidak inginkan."

Sakura menatapnya lama, Sasuke terlihat frustasi menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih," katanya pelan, "dan aku menginginkannya."

Wajah lega dan senang Sasuke membuat dada Sakura mengembang. "Baguslah, aku lega. Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

Sakura menatap _milkshake_ yang masih utuh di hadapannya. "Tidak usah, aku tinggal dekat sini." Mengigit bibir, Sakura harap Sasuke tidak berniat untuk segera pergi. "Aku akan habiskan ini lebih dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk, dia kelihatan akan bangkit dari kursinya. Maka Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Artinya aku ingin kau tetap tinggal di sini sebentar, kalau kau mau." Saat Sasuke menatapnya bingung, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku mau."

Dan ternyata mengobrol dengan Sasuke tidak seburuk yang pria itu pikirkan setelah suasana di antara mereka sudah cair dan setelah Sasuke rileks. Pria itu sangat pemalu untu seseorang yang sangat tampan dan seksi.

Sakura sudah menghabiskan _milkshake_ dan dua cangkir kopi tambahan sebelum dia mengingat bahwa tubuhnya butuh tidur.

"Aku rasa aku harus pulang dan tidur."

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Oke, apa kau sungguh tinggal dekat sini, atau kau tidak ingin aku antar pulang?"

Tersenyum, Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tinggal di komplek ini, tapi kau bisa mengantarku kalau mau."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tentu, tunjukan saja arahnya."

"Apa aku boleh bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Sakura, sebelum dia melangkah ke mobil.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat, bibir Sasuke diam tercengang, tapi kemudian tangannya meraih tengkuk Sakura sebelum menciumnya.

Sakura menarik kepala, menjilat bibirnya, "Ya, aku mau."

Sasuke terlihat linglung saat mengangguk, "Oke."

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Sakura sedang duduk di meja dapur Sasuke. "Jadi, aku bilang apa kalau mereka bertanya cerita pertemuan kita?"

Dia belum siap untuk bertemu keluarga Sasuke, namun wajah berharap Sasuke saat dia memintanya membuat Sakura tidak tega menolaknya. Ternyata Sasuke berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sukses. Ibunya adalah kepala editor di sebuah majalah fashion, ayah dan kakaknya memimpin perusahaan mereka sendiri.

Sasuke mendongak dari tomat yang tengah ia iris. Dia mengelus rahangnya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat dia mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat.

"Keluargaku tidak tahu aku pergi ke _strip club_ ," dia memulai, Sakura sudah tahu percakapan ini akan ia lakukan cepat atau lambat. Sasuke bangga dengan banyak hal tentang Sakura, namun fakta bahwa Sakura mendapatkan uang ekstra dengan melepaskan baju mungkin bukan salah satunya.

Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokan, membuat Sakura kembali kepada kenyataan. "Jadi, kalau mereka kaget saat kau menceritakannya, itu karena mereka tidak tahu aku pergi ke _strip club_."

Sakura berkedip.

Saat dia sudah memproses kalimat Sasuke, dan menyadari bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Sakura mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau pernah jadi pelangganku di sebuah _strip club_." gumam Sakura.

Sasuke merengut, "Kenapa tidak? Itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak keberatan."

Saat Sakura melangkah mendekat, Sasuke mencodongkan badannya, dan Sakura menciumnya kuat.

"Kau memang aneh," bisiknya di bibir Sasuke sebelum menciumnya lagi sebelum Sasuke membuka mulut untuk protes, "itulah kenapa aku mencintaimu."

Sakura melepas ciuman mereka sekejap, "Bagaimana kalau kita simpan saja ceritanya untuk cucu kita?"

"Ide bagus." Jawab Sasuke sebelum menangkap kembali bibir Sakura.

* * *

AN: -

Anyway, Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat review.

-with cherry on top-

 **.the autumn evening.**


End file.
